Never Make You Fall
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan celebrate a victory in their life by going ice skating. Pure Fluff.


Mspteach prompt: I've always wanted more of the hockey episode. The midnight skating. (Seems like a nice prompt. Of course, I have to put my twist on it. I hope you like it anyway. I don't have complete control over my muse.)

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooo

His hand on her arm, Booth pushed off onto the rink, Brennan closely following him, "Come on Bones. This was your idea. Relax. This is going to be fun, you'll see."

Moving her feet stiffly, Brennan watched her feet as they glided over the ice, "It seemed like a good idea when we were at the Diner, but now I'm not so sure."

Laughing Booth pulled her towards him and linked his arm around her arm, "This is a good idea, Bones. I haven't skated in ages and . . . it just feels so right." Pulling her along, Booth glanced at the ice and then at his partner's face, "Pretend we're the only ones here, so if we make a mistake then there isn't anyone to see it, just relax."

Glancing at his beaming face, Brennan laughed, "But you're a skater and I'm not. I never have been."

Guffawing, Booth picked up his speed and made a smooth turn in the bend of the rink. Aware that Brennan was holding her hand tightly on his arm, Booth decided to joke with her, "I haven't skated in about six months. I'll be lucky if I don't fall on my ass and break something."

Aggrieved, Brennan protested, "If you fall, I'll fall. Maybe we should stop now."

Slowing, Booth turned so that he was facing Brennan and held her hands as he pulled her along, "I'm never going to make you fall. I'm always here."

Suddenly emotional, Brennan felt tears form in her eyes, "I remember the last time you told me that."

Slowing their advance and then finally stopping, Booth reached up and ran his thumbs under her eyes, "No tears Bones. You and I are together again and no one is ever going to separate us. I promise."

Swallowing, Brennan reached out and placed her hand on his chin, "You're right, no tears."

Pulling her into his embrace, Booth kissed her and smiled, "It's over. We won. Today is a day of celebration."

Moving back so that he was at her side again, Booth placed his hand on her arm and started to skate again. Feeling the cool air rush by them, he kept his hand firmly gripped on her arm and helped her make a complete circuit around the rink. Waving at Christine and Max as they passed them, Booth called out, "Hey you two."

Waving Max called out, "Hey yourself. Don't break anything."

Laughing Christine jumped and down, "Hi Mommy . . . Hi Daddy."

Amused, Brennan kept her hand tightly gripped on Booth's arm and shouted, "Hi Christine."

Chuckling, Booth again faced his wife and captured his wife's hands in his, "You're beautiful, Bones. You're so beautiful and I missed you so much. The only thing that kept me going while I was in prison was the thought of you waiting for me. I love you so much."

Tears escaping her eyes again, Brennan shook her head, "How am I supposed to skate if you're going to keep making me cry?"

His demeanor changing, Booth lost his smile and slowed them until they were still again, "I'm sorry Bones. I'm not trying to make you cry." Pulling her into his arms, he held her tightly, "I just want you to know how important you are to me. Meeting you was the luckiest thing that ever happened to me. You made me want to be a better man and your friendship . . . . your love has changed me in more ways than I thought could be imaginable. I need you to know that. I need you to know that I've thanked God every day that you took a chance with me, Bones. I thank God for you and Christine and Parker. I know that having all three of you in my life has been the best thing that could have happened to me and its made me strong . . . its made my life worth living."

Sniffing, Brennan laid her head on his shoulder, "Knowing you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me too, Booth. Knowing you made me want to change too. I love you and I want you to know that."

Rubbing her back, Booth closed his eyes and waited for his wife to stop crying.

After a few minutes, Brennan pulled away and wiped her gloved fingers under her eyes, "Come on, we're here to skate Booth. Let's skate."

His eyes twinkling, Booth linked his arm around her waist and started skating again. Watching her feet for a few minutes to make sure she was steady, Booth pulled them through two complete circuits of the rink before finally slowing and stopping in front of his daughter and father-in-law. Holding his hands out towards her, Booth asked, "Baby, would you like to skate with Daddy and Mommy."

Sad, Christine looked down at her booted feet, "I don't have any skates, Daddy."

Shaking his head, Booth stepped up into the seating area and lifted his daughter in his arms, "You don't need skates, Sweetheart. Daddy will skate for you."

Carrying Christine out onto the ice, Booth held her on one arm and linked the other around Brennan's arm, "Now this is my idea of a good time. Two beautiful ladies on my arms, an ice rink all to ourselves. What more could I ask for?"

Her arm tight around her father's neck, Christine cautioned him, "Don't make me fall, Daddy."

Laughing, Booth winked at Brennan, "Never Sweetheart. I will never make you fall."

Ooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my short story? Any good?


End file.
